What my mentor taught me
by notdorkyenough
Summary: Transitioning from middle school to high school is a process that rips you from your youth. But everything is better with a little help.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: decided to try a shot at this plot, because this is what we're doing at my school.**

**What my mentor taught me**

When I was in middle school I honestly considered myself, James Diamond, hot-shit. I stood up every girl I had a date with, I lost my virginity in the summer of my sixth grade year, I passed all of my classes effortlessly and I played the almighty Cello. Due to my position in orchestra, if I weren't hot-shit I'd be considered a nerd, especially since I was first chair in my Chamber class and my next period I helped the 6th graders in the beginning class. My state of being an academic Olympian was extremely precious to me, so that meant I needed something every Olympian desired: An entourage.

My entourage consisted of the most popular people in my school. Melissa Sims, Johnny Masters, Kyli Morgan, Kevin Ban and Austin Jones. Melissa was one of the fakest people I'd ever met. When I was in the 7th grade I remember her going on a passionate tirade of why I should date her then walking down the hall giggling with her friends saying I probably had a small package. Johnny, was a weirdo. He was a sheltered kid that never really went out and lacked the capacity to even pretend he knew a thing about sex. Kyli caught syphilis in the 6th grade. 'Nuff said. Kevin was a sweet heart, he was funny and cute and only had one dimple to show how entertained he was, he was my favorite friend. Then there was Austin. Fucking Austin. Austin was the type of guy that got his fame by being an utter dick. I hated (no, hate) him. He lacked charisma and a viable sense of humor. He a crude bully, I'd fought him time and time over his insistent bullying of my stand partner, Rodney. But I really couldn't blame him. As life would have it almost all blonde Austin's were dicks.

As much of the hot-shit badass I was, I was extremely protective of the people in Orchestra, because I knew them, Austin didn't know a damn thing about them, so he made up lies.

Anyway, just as everyday, the six of us had been seated at our exclusive table right in the middle of the cafeteria. The center gave you the luxury of slipping your phone and slipping your hands (*wink, wink*) Johnny and Kevin we're giggling about the class before lunch and Melissa was chatting Kyli up as Austin slid his hand under Kyli's skirt. Kyli blushed like an idiot and like the whore she was kept a stone face as she lowered her hand under the table. I was off in space when Rodney walked up to me and handed me a copy of Stonegate Overture. I was surprised that he'd had the guts to approach me with Austin sitting just across me.

Austin lifted his hand and wiped it on his jeans as he buckled up. He grinned and made his way around the table. He hovered over twiggy Rodney. Austin, Kevin, Johnny and I were of the same build. Athletic but not too bulky.

Rodney inched closer to me as Austin started chuckling.

"What does this little fag want?" Austin taunted.

"It isn't you're business dickwad." I replied.

"James, it's Ok. I'll go." Rodney squeaked.

"No." I told him. The girls emitted groans of disgust.

I stood up and squared my shoulders.

"Fuck off, Austin." I told him dangerously.

Austin swung at me.

I launched at him and pinned him to the ground. I started pounding on him. I could feel Rodney trying to pull me back, and Kevin and Johnny holding Austin down for me. I noted that neither of the girls did anything to help.

I could feel myself being lifted by the back of my collar and carried to me feet. Austin's face was bleeding a fury and I had no regrets.

The Principal's office in most schools is a pretty lax place. But I went to the Freedoms. The Freedom Sr. and Jr. both being a cluster fuck of rules. My Principal tolerated nothing below perfections. Matter of fact seeing the Principal took a hell of a lot of effort being that most issues were presented to guidance counselors and deans. I was shaking as I entered the office.

Mr. Morgan (Kyli's Dad, shocker, right?) stared at me blankly and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and started speaking.

"Mr. Diamond, is there any reason you've decided to attack Austin? Are you two fighting over Kyli?"

Wtf? Fight over Kyli? If I wanted her, I'd have had her.

"No. As much as you'd like to think someone wants your daughters free blowjobs, I honestly don't care for her. She bites the head." I stated, pushing my nervousness aside. You're hot-shit. Hot-shit doesn't get scared.

Mr. Morgan's expression remained stagnant.

"So what do you want?" I asked him.

"I was going to drop your extracurricular activities but I was informed of a much more important task you will be given soon enough. So I will let you free. Plus I don't really care for Austin nor my daughter so you'd be the last person I'd punish."

I sighed and exited the room. My mother would have to pick me up and I knew she was going to be furious. School regulations called for both participants of a fight to not finish the school day in fear of a following altercation.

So I waited in the lobby. I flipped through the nursing books, the lynx pamphlets, and the FCAT guides. I had just started The Universe: And Beyond when Mr. Lanyard called my name.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're ride is here." She called.

I stood up and made my way to the check out desk and was surprised to not be presented with my mom, but a dark hair, fair skinned boy who could barely be any older than I was. He wore a grey woolen skullie and a cardigan the same color. His t-shirt was a salmon color and his jeans black. He was adorable. But I still didn't know him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Logan, your mentor." He said happily.

I tried to smile in response but I as just so confused.

"I'm your Orchestra mentor, you never text'd me, so I text'd your Mom, and she told me to pick you up." He beamed. God, he was so cute.

I was still confused. Mentor? What the hell?

The roster on the door that I never checked! The High Schools' Orchestra teacher had come up with a way to make the incoming Freshmen feel welcomed and that was to pair us up with upperclassmen.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded and followed him out of the school and to his 2012 Toyota Camry. I slipped into the back seat and he afforded me an off look.

"You can sit in the front." He stated.

I smiled and replied, "I don't like the front seat."

He shrugged and slipped into the drivers seat and revved the car. He smoothly reversed and we were off. Before I could even register where we were going we were at Chewy, the Boba place. I slipped out of the car and followed him into the place. He ordered himself a Chai, with Boba, and I ordered the same. We sat at the table by the window.

"So James, how's life?" He asked teasingly.

I smiled and replied, "Shitty."

I guess he was expecting that because he frowned and leaned onto my shoulder. I tensed at his action but relaxed when his breath hit my neck.

"I know what you mean," He whispered. "They told me about your situation."

"They?"

"Your Mom, Morgan, Smidly, Donser and Lanyard," He listed.

I stared at him. They knew?

"What did they tell you?" I asked curiously.

"They told me you're stuck in a mold." He replied casually.

I looked away. They were right. Was I really that obvious?

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm a badass." He replied cutely.

It was then, that I decided I had a crush on Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I honestly really like this story, so I'm feeling pretty good about it ****  
**

**What my mentor taught me**

I still didn't understand how things had occurred so quickly. One moment I was being rebuked for beating my "best friend" and the next moment I had some guy who claims to be my mentor leaning on my shoulder at a Boba shop. I only knew his name. I sighed and decided I was going to get to know my mentor.

"So, what grade are you in?" I asked him.

Before he could reply we were interrupted by a policeman. He was tall pale and dark haired. He walked up to our counter and placed a stack of comic books in front of Logan and kissed his temple.

"I'll see you at home, sweetie." The officer said softly.

Logan smiled and replied, "Be safe, please."

"I'll try, baby." He nodded me a hello and walked out of the store and headed to his squad car. As he drove off Logan stared at the car until it was long gone. He sighed.

I decided I would mess with him a little.

"So you're into older men?" I asked.

He chuckled, "First off, how do you know I'm gay?"

"You're too cute to be straight?"

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes, "And do you know who that is?"

I shook my head.

"Avery Mitchell," He stated flatly. "My father."

I giggled, "Avery?"

He frowned at me and turned back to his drink. He'd run out of milk and was left with the tapioca orbs. He grimaced as he bit down on them.

"If you don't like the tapioca, why'd you get it with Boba?" I asked him.

"My dad usually eats the tapioca, he's a weirdo." Logan explained.

I nodded and looked around suddenly remember our conversation.

"What grade are you in?" I asked again.

"11th." He stated, not asking me for mine.

"Oh." I replied. I finished my drink up and threw away our cups.

As we walked out of Chewy Logan grunted.

I stared at him blankly ( I seemed to be doing that a lot with him).

"I was going to take you to Comics, but my dad already bought my comics for me." He mumbled.

"Oh." I responded like a bimbo.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then we shall go to Saffran!" He said happily and unlocked the car doors. We both slipped in and he jetted us from one plaza to the next.

I turned to him and stated, "You do realize we've been dodging the mall, right?"

Logan nodded, "I don't really like the mall."

"Why?"

"Honestly? They used to bully me there. They invited me to the mall and cornered me in the bathroom and beat me half to death. I haven't been there since."

"Who is they?"

"Jim… and his friends."

Jim. Jim was the captain of the lacrosse team at FHS. He was my hero. He dated all the chicks, called the shots, hell he was as hot as a scotch bonnet. If I was hot-shit he was… I don't even know!

"Jim… " I whispered.

"Yeah, we used to date. He was so sweet back then. But then someone ousted him, so to prove his manliness he beat me up." Logan sounded flat, like this entire situation meant nothing to him.

I decided I would open my essay with this.

"I know what you're thinking, but no," He stated, "I want to open my essay with me telling you this story."

I groaned. Logan was way too rad.

I had never been to Saffran, I was kind of scared. When we walked up to the counter I couldn't help but admire the decorations. The tables were some weird varnished wood and the chandelier seemed blank.

"Can I have a lamb Naanwrap, a bundle of rice and a soda?" Logan asked.

The cashier nodded. Logan turned to me. "You?"

I looked around and picked the most familiar thing I could find on the menu. "Um… a soda and a cheese Safflat?" The cashier put in our order and handed us a cup wit the number 17 on it.

Logan and I headed to a table in the far corner and started chatting.

"The food here is really good," He said excitedly, "My dad takes me here all the time."

I realized he talks about his dad… a lot.

He continued praising the food as te cashier placed our meals before us.

The Safflat looked like an exotic pizza., whilst Logan's wrap looked heavenly.

"Wow." I breathed. I was more of a eat quick kind of guy, so this was foreign to me.

He smiled and dipped his wrap into the red chunky sauce in one of the containers on his plate as brought it to my lips, "Take a bite."

I stared at him, shocked. Suddenly it registered in my head what type of person Logan was. He was the type that loved everyone whole heartedly and when he chose the right one he'd poor all of his love into that on person. That is what must've happened with Jim. Jim must have taken advantage of Logan's devotion.

I took a bite of his wrap and marveled in its flavor. Millions of bursts of spices filled my senses as I chewed on the lamb. I had never had lamb in my life and at once my life was transformed. The flavors mingled together into a perfect sonata. Just as the sonata reached its climax it was elevated by the kick of the red sauce.

I sat back in my chair and whispered, "Holy crap."

He smiled cheekily, "I know, right?"

I stared at my Safflat and offered Logan a slice, his face was smoothed with bliss as he sunk his teeth into it. I took a bite of my own. Oh gosh.

When I looked up Logan's smiling had become its own emotion. I suddenly felt excited when he smiled. I took a swift of my drink and sat back. Half of the Safflat was still on the plate as I zoned out.

I found myself wanting to know more about Logan, our teachers had already told him so much about me, I kind of felt like he had an unfair advantage.

"James?" I heard him call and I snapped back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I thought you left the building." He smiled.

I chuckled.

"Do you have siblings?" He inquired.

"Yeah, a younger sister." I answered, "And you?"

"Oh, no." He giggled.

"Don't you want one?"

"My Dad is gay, so I don't think he'll be popping babies anytime soon."

"Wait…then… you?"

"When I was seven my Dad had an epiphany and discovered he was gay so my mother left him. He didn't decide or anything, it's just that he was taught by his parents being a cop was what men do, having babies is what men do and stuff like that. So when he had me, he tried to force me into that mold but I couldn't budge and it used to really bum me out so he was kinda just like maybe it's OK."

"So does he hate being a cop?"

"No, my Daddy will do anything to protect me, so he sees being a cop as indirectly making sure I have a good future, he's a weirdo."

I nodded. "So does he-"

"Yeah, his name is Thor."

"Thor?"

"Theodore Mellow."

"Thor… why Thor?"

"He is super strong. He's even more built than my Dad."

"Uh."

"Don't judge me," He giggled, "Wanna come over?"

"To your house?"

"Yeah, Thor is making Pie and Chips for supper."

"Uh… OK."

"Let's go then." Logan said and stood up from his seat.

The ride to his house was surprisingly comfortable. We chatted about our day and he told me about his friends Carlos and Kendall who'd actually started dating just today. I was laughing at one of his jokes when he asked about my fight.

"So what happened with Austin?" He asked.

"Austin is a dick. He was making fun of my stand partner and I just got so… angry. Like, I just hate him, so much."

Logan nodded, understanding.

"I just wish…" I trailed off, I didn't want Logan to see my weakness.

"That you could just start over? That you could just everyone see that maybe you aren't the person they think they know. That you could get away from everything and come back a new man." He added.

I stared at him, shocked. He said everything I wanted to say.

Before I could reply, the car was rolling over the curb in front of his house. His house was nice and quaint. A simple two story house in the middle class suburb. When we walked into the house I could smell beef and potatoes. We walked into the living room just to run into… Thor.

He stood about 6'5" and had a shock of honey blonde hair. Holy crap.

"Hi, I'm Theodore." He spoke in a thick British accent.

"I-I'm James." I replied.

"I'm his mentor." Logan explained.

Thor grabbed him into a bear hug and squeezed him tightly, "Attaboy! That's my baby!"

"Thor! Let me go, I'm too old for this!" Logan whined. Thor released him and set him on his feet.

"Aw, my baby is getting to old for hugs?" Thor whimpered.

"He's getting to old for a lot of things." Avery said as he slipped into the living room to join us. He was still in his uniform. He pecked Thor on his lips, kissed Logan's temple, and shook my hand.

"You're early," Thor noted.

Avery pulled him in to a hug and rocked him left and right. He nuzzled his cheek into Thor's chest, "Cold night, Garcia decided he could handle it. If it gets hot I'm gonna have to leave."

Thor nodded.

Logan cleared his throat.

Avery looked back up, "Oh, let's eat!"

Avery linked his fingers with Thor's and led him to the dining table. Thor pulled out a seat and pulled Avery onto his lap. The poster story for a gay couple, for me, has always been a skinny nerd guy with the super sexy jock, but Avery and Thor were just… I don't know… normal? It was like seeing two straight men kissing.

As the meal progressed I learned more and more about Logan and his family. Thor came into his life when he was 9, he started playing the cello because Thor plays the viola. Thor was a firefighter, he was the quarter back of his football team, same as Avery. Thor knew he was gay since childhood, he was born in Wales but moved to Manchester at four years old. The met during an investigations at an Arson scene. Garcia had noticed Thor and sent Avery on the case instead of himself. They met up after the wrap up and hit it off. When Logan was a kid he'd watched the crap out the Avengers and fell in love with Thor. Causing him to yell out the name when he met Theodore. Avery was the only person Thor let call him Teddy.

When supper ended Logan and I waltzed over to his room. When we plopped on to his bed he burst out laughing.

"We're such fatasses!" He yelled.

I realized he was right, we just ate a whirlwind of food.

"We're growing boys, we've got time!" I rationalized.

He giggled.

As we calmed down and lay on his bed a silence fell between us. Though I had only known him for an afternoon, I felt like I had known Logan my entire life.

"Let's play Monopoly." He offered. Monopoly was my favorite game.

We set up the board and started playing. I was the shoe and he was the dog. But the time I read my third card the door to Logan's room had been smacked open. Logan and I jumped as Thor and Avery pushed through the room.

"Are you guys playing Monopoly?" Thor asked excitedly.

I sighed in relief catching my mind.

"Yeah." Logan said sweetly.

"Can we join?" Avery asked.

"Yes." I responded.

We reset the game and started over. We spent the next hour beating each other at Monopoly.


	3. Please excuse my absence

My brother's best friend died at the beach yesterday, he got pulled into a rip tide and my brother tried to pull him out but lost his hand...so I'll be taking a break, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, I'm dropping all stories on FFDN, since they are kinda being pussies right now. You can read my stories on: justsoclever on Livejournal Feel free to add.


End file.
